Know Me
by undertheupperhand
Summary: Celebrity actor Elijah Goldsworthy sent Clare that 1 DM on Twitter...that's how it started.
1. Chapter 1

"Wait, so tell me the whole story again!"

"Alli, I've told you twice already." Alli took hold of her best friend's hand and seemed to calm down. She then leaned up closer to whisper something to her.

"Clare. I need to make sure I process ALL of the details for when you guys get married." Clare rolled her eyes at her best friend's ridiculous comment. "C'mon, Clare. I can't miss any details!"

After thinking for a second, Clare sighed and began to tell her over-ecstatic friend the story.

Earlier that day, Clare had just gotten home from her school and had signed into twitter to wish her celebrity crush, Eli, a good day. You see, every morning before she went to school, everyday right after school, and right before she went to sleep that night, Clare would tweet celebrity actor Elijah Goldsworthy. She would start the day telling him good morning, after school she'd say good evening, and at night she'd wish him a good night. Whenever he had a new amount of followers, she'd remind him.

Oh! Who's Elijah Goldsworthy you ask? Elijah Goldsworthy is an actor on the hit tv series Degrassi. He plays a funny normal character named Munro. The show is in Toronto Canada but no worries, Clare lived in Ottawa. Sometimes she has to go up to Toronto to go visit her step-cousin Jake but when she's there, she's wandering around Epitome Pictures to see if she might meet anyone from Degrassi. Never any luck. Just other 'Degrassians' there for the same journey and expectations.

Now, I know she sounds kind of annoying for always tweeting Eli but she was just so much of a dedicated fan.

So blah blah blah, yadah yadah yadah, she came home today to find Elijah following her which made her happy! At first, she couldn't breath. She was happy. She was tweeting so quickly, even she didn't understand what she was posting. After finally calming down a little, she immediately called Alli and now Alli was here listening to the story once again, for the third time, on the events that led up to the best day of Clare's life.

After Clare wrapped up the story it was getting a little late so Alli promised to come back tomorrow.  
>It was a Friday night Clare had no plans. But she was alright with it. Her role model had followed her today and that just made her day. Hell, she might be happy for just forever.<p>

[Ding] Her phone went. Clare wasn't on her computer. She was downstairs watching tv when her phone vibrated. A new tweet.  
>After staring at her screen for a split second, Clare muted the television volume. It was a direct message from twitter...from Eli...<p>

**OHMYGOSH! what's gonna happen! Press that review button and you'll find out wayyyyyyy sooner!**

**If you wanna help me write this story (co-write or whatever it's called) hit me up on the inbox :)**

**Also, every chapter, I'll try and ask a question for you guys to answer. So...today's Question Of The Day (QOTD) is... WHO IS YOUR ROLE MODEL?**

**Send me your answers and if you can think of an awesome Question Of The Day that relates to this chapter, go ahead and send it! :) have a nice day guys :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chaptaaaaaa 2! Here we go. **

Clare was feeling...excited, happy, freaked out, scared, worried, and so much more right now at this moment. Why had Eli messages me? She wondered. Was this a prank? Like, a joke or something? No, Eli wouldn't do such a thing, Clare guessed. She kept on reading over the direct message she had gotten less than 5 minutes ago.

**[I've seen your online work and you're such a huge fan. I thank you for that. I don't know and I'm not sure why I'm messaging you. Please don't tell anyone.] **

Was what it read. After about 3 more minutes of staring at her screen phone, she had gotten another message from Eli.

**[I'm sorry I sent you that. It was very unprofessional of me to do that and send a direct message to a fan. Please keep this a secret and I wish you all the best.] **

Was this my lucky day or am I just dreaming, Clare asked herself. She ran upstairs to her bedroom and locked the door behind her, rushing over to her laptop and opening a new Twitter tab.  
>When signed on, she went straight to her direct messages. The two new messages were still there.<p>

Well, at least I know I'm not dreaming, she ruled out.

Clare had her fingers hovering over the keyboard. She wasn't sure if she wanted to send Eli a dm back. He's famous and she's...well, not. Finally, Clare decided to dm him back. She looked over at what she typed before she sent it.

**[Dont worry. I won't tell anyone. I'm not like that. Obviously, you dm'ed me for a reason. And since you apologized for your actions, there must be something wrong...that you might feel like talking about?...I'll be here whenever you need me. Either as a fan or as someone to let it all out at.] **

**2 WEEKS LATER**

**Eli's POV **

Just been having the most shittiest weeks of all and I have exactly NO ONE to tell. Not Imogen because she doesn't seem trustworthy enough. Not Cee Cee or Bullfrog because, well, I look at them as friends..not parents. I can't tell ClareDEdwards my problems. She's a fan. I don't even know her. Breath, Eli, breath. Inhale, exhale. First, it was just my ex girlfriend's death anniversary yesterday and only I seems to remember. Morty is in the shop so I was walking when I got mobbed by fangirls. I ran, and later on noticed that I stepped in dog shxt. But I always have to smile. So no one will think anything is wrong with me. Well it's not. I seriously need someone to vent out at. But not Clare. She seems like someone I can definitely trust..but..idk.

Im thinking on whether or not I should send this message to Clare. I don't know how to decide.  
>I know! I dig through my skinny pants pockets and find a nickel in there. Heads, I send it to her. Tails, I don't.<p>

It lands on heads.

Without any hesitation, I pressed send.

What did I just do...

**Clare's POV **

Eli never did send a dm back after I sent him that long dm on how I'd be here whenever. I couldnt believe I actually told him that I'd be here for him whenever he needed me. I'm a fan. He's my role model. I never actually thought that I, Clare Diane Edwards, had the guts to actually send the Eli Goldsworthy a dm. What of he thinks that I'm a stalker? What if he thinks that I'm trying to find some scoop on him?

"Clare. Clareeeee. I can see you. Open the door, it's freezing out here." I dazed out of my thoughts to find an annoyed Alli at the door peeking in through the side window. I put my pencil down on top of my English homework, dashing towards the door to let Alli in. "I called you but you didn't pick up and then I texted you." Alli informed me as she rushed past me to my kitchen where my homework was.

"You did?" I closed the door behind her and followed her into the kitchen. She was digging through my purse, probably looking for my phone to show me that she wasn't lying. When she finally took it out, on the screen were a couple of new notifications.

She held the phone in front of my face as she read the screen. "See. 2 missed calls, 1 new text message, and 1 new message from Twitter from-" I quickly snatched my phone from Alli's view and put it in my pocket.

"Okay. I get it. I missed your call, Alli. I'm sorry." I walked past her and opened up my refrigerator. "You hungry?" Alli shook her head. She seemed as if she wanted to investigate my suspiciousness. She sat down on a stool. I could feel her watching my every move. When I turned her way, she asked me

"Clare. I hope my eyes are fooling me. I think I just saw you get a Dm...from Eli." didn't respond to Alli's statement. My eyes gave it all away. Alli's mouth dropped. That's it. She didn't say anything for a while.

**HEHEHEHEHEHEH **

"So that's what happened. But you have to promise not to tell anyone!" Alli nodded slowly. "I'm serious Alli!"

"Okay, okay. I won't." We quieted down. "Why don't you read the new message."

"Oh my. I almost forgot." What if it was something important? When going to my messages, I found a new one there waiting for me to read. Alli hovered over my shoulder to read it too.

**[Can you keep a secret?] **

After almost immediately replying, i had then gotten a new message.

**[I don't know how to explain this correctly. I want you to, know me.]**

**Sorry to end it off here...thanks for the reviews and all!**

**Thank you watchmebreakwatchmefall, writersblock92, degrassilover419, ChesleyGrace,**

**QOTD: If a celebrity sent you a message, would you tell your best friend? **


	3. Chapter 3

**REALLY REALLY Sorry for not updating for awhile. School and all...on to the story!**

**PS: The people who reviewed this story, will be in this chapter! You'll see! :) **

Unfortunately, Alli had to leave for home for an emergency. Clare ran upstairs to her room, locked the door, and logged onto twitter.

**[Everyone expects something from me. You know?] **

Eli anxiously waited for a reply from the anonymous stranger. He still couldn't believe that he was actually telling a stranger his problems. Seconds later he'd gotten a new message.

**[I understand. I'm supposed to be the good girl and never do anything bad.]**

**[Exactly.]**

**[You're supposed to be the celebrity that has no problems and everyone adores.]**

**[That is exactly what I'm thinking! They expect me to be perfect.]**

**[No one's perfect...] **

Eli digested the thoughts Clare was sending him. It was so...accurate. He'd never thought of it any simpler. He was held speechless by her choice of words but he decided to reply.

**[Tell that to the thousands of fangirls out there.] **

Clare looked over the conversation she was having with Eli. She still wasn't used to DM'ing a celebrity but for some reason, at times, she felt as if she was talking to a normal person. But then, every while, she'd remember that she really wasn't. Getting deep into the conversation, she'd forget again although. A new message came in from Eli.

**[I'm a normal guy. But, the fans never get to know that. You know why? Because the treat me as if I'm Munro.]**

**[They expect you to be Munro. Your acting is phenomenal but that's not the real you. Some fans are just too dumb to realize it.] **

After replying, Clare waited a good 10 minutes for a reply.

**[I've just met you (online) and you...know me.]**

**[Any fool can see the sadness in your eyes when you smile.]**

**[Is it that obvious?]**

**[...yes...Fans just choose to ignore it. Just like your mind chooses to ignore the presence of your nose, but it's visible everyday.]**

**[I should go now. Interview in the morning.]**

**[Good night]**

**[Good night, Clare.]**

**HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH **

It's 1pm. Clare flips through a couple of channels and stops when seeing Eli on the screen. Oh yeah, today's the interview. She sits back and watches. "Hello! I'm Winnie Oh and I am here with Degrassi's Eli Goldsworthy! Say hello to your fans!"

"Hi. My name is Eli. I play Munro Chambers on Degrassi."

"Okay so Eli. I'll ask you some questions from the fans and you can answer them so your fans can get to know you, okay?"

"I'll try." The interviewer and Eli chuckled which for some reason put a smile on Clare's face.

"Okay, first question.

**Watchmebreakwatchmefall **

asks; How's your day?"

"My day is going fine, watchmebreakwatchmefall. Thanks for the concern."

"Okay.

**Writersblock92 **

asks; Who do you hang out with the most off of set?"

"Umm. I usually hang out with Adam. He's a really cool guy and he can get into character when he needs to. He's really awesome."

"I see. Okay,

**Degrassilover419 **

asks; Why is it that you carried around a pimp cane for awhile?"

"Umm. I had bad leg pain. I went to the doctor and stuff but it's fine now." Clare could see skepticism in the interviewers eyes but Ms Oh didn't say anything about it. Eli was hesitant. Clare figured he was lying.

"Uh huh. Okay,

**1zippy **

says: Hi Eli. I would like to marry you one day so I was wondering, will you marry me?" Eli smiled at the question and it gave Clare a chuckle. Fans marrying celebrities? Impossible.

"Haha. Um, I would love to. But I'm already married...to my career. Sorry."

"Okay, we have enough time for one more question.

**ChelseyGrace **

asks; Be honest. Who's your inspiration?"

"My inspiration. Probably the most famous authors. People such as Edgar Allen Poe and Langston Hughes. They really inspire me , a lot."

"Well, it was nice having you here Eli. I hope you're doing well with your books and I'll see you later!"

**:XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX: **

Later on that night, Eli felt as if he'd answer the question wrong from the live interview. About who his inspiration is. There are a lot of people he admires for have saying true words. But Clare. A random fan. Had words that came straight from the heart. That hit him harder than any saying or quote he's ever heard. He actually...wanted to get to know her.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! The more reviews, the faster I'll update! I promise! :)**

**QOTD: Who inspires you? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! :)**

Eli couldn't sleep. He had gotten an interview earlier that day and what still bugged him was Clare. He needed to speak to her. But it's a Friday night and since today was Columbus day, he knew hadn't gone to school because he was chatting with her around 1pm. But still, Friday night. She's probably out having fun or at a club. Wait, but she says that she does no wrong. She's probably having a sleepover or something. What if he bothers her and everyone there sees it?

Clare couldn't sleep. She seemed to enjoy the little conversation they had earlier. It was like a baby step but getting to know a celebrity's point of view changes the way you actually look at things. Also, she knew he'd been lying about the pimp cane. But she just can't ask him. That would be rude. "Oh hey, Eli. I was wondering. Why were you lying to the interviewer about your pimp cane?" That would be a question judgmental Clare would ask.  
>She tossed and turned in bed until finally, she decided to log onto Twitter.<p>

He was sitting at the edge of the bed, hands clasped together, and head down. Rocking back and forth silently in the dark facing the window-which was slightly ajar- and the only light was the full moon glowing outside. Until finally, he'd gotten up, slid onto the swivel chair, and logged onto Twitter.

Clare was contemplating on whether to send the message to Eli or not. I mean, he was a celebrity. What would he think of her?

Eli didn't know exactly what to send to Clare. Or if she was awake at all. He just wanted to send her a message. Or what if he just sit back and wait for her to give in to message him. But how long would that take? Okay, he'll just wait a couple of minutes and see if she caves in.

Minutes later Eli had gotten a new message,

**[Hi.]**

Is what it read. His plan worked and Eli felt a sign of achievement but still a tad bit guilt.

**[Hi. Im guessing that this is your hobby? Tweet celebs in the middle of the night?]**

Oh my gosh. Did I just send that, thought Clare. She was now assuming that he thought that she was some obsessed fan.

Eli was hoping for Clare to dm him. He was sort of happy that she did.

**[May I ask, what are you doing up so late?]**

**[Couldn't sleep. u?]**

**[Same. Don't you have like millions of parties you should be attending right now?]**

**[Hey! That's only usually in movies!] **

There was no reply from Clare for awhile.

**[Random question, what's your favourite color?] **

Eli was really hoping that her answer would be black.

**[Hmm. Let's see. The celebrity dark god Elijah Goldsworthy would like to know what boring old Clare Edwards' favourite color is. Well, I'm not like any of your crazy fans who would do anything to impress you. So don't expect my favourite color to be black.] **

Damn.

**[It's blue. Don't worry, I already know your favourite color is black :)]**

**:HEHEHEHEHEH:**

Clare had long gone fallen asleep hours ago after her and Eli asked random questions to eachother. It was about 5am and for some odd reason, Eli was still awake. He glanced over at the window and could see the sun arising. Beautiful. Saturday morning.

**Sneak peek for next chapter:**

[Is it possible to love someone you don't know?]

[What?]

[Aww man. This stupid ass phone. Damn spell check needs fixing. I may be famous but I don't have the goodest phone. I meant, How was your day?]

**Thanks for the reviews! Tis was a quick update!**

**Thank you ChelseyGrace, Degrassilover419, ForeverInYourArms, writersblock92, and watchmebreakwatchmefall! :)**

**Quick QOTD; What's your favorite color :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter fivvvvvvvve!**

**A FRIGGIN WEEK LATER. **

It was a Saturday evening and Eli had been thinking all day. Not exactly on anything specific but just random things to get off of the fact that he wanted to dm Clare again. No matter how unprofessional it seemed. She seemed as if she was the only person he could tell anything to. One week. 7 days. 168 hours. 10,080 minutes. 604,800 seconds. That's how long since last talk to her. Although, he longed to. The week dragged by slow and lazily. And now, once again, just as before, he was properly set on the swivel chair and was reading over last week's conversation. Not much, but it was just enough to keep him through the long, boring, and tiring week. Unfortunately, now, he wanted...wait, needed to speak to her. But what he thought too hard about the most was the fact that she had been normally tweeting all week but never got around to DM'ing him. He barely tweeted all week but that's how he was before he'd met Clare. The only time he'd tweeted was this morning, saying how he was going to a read-through later. Now, was later. He should get going now but didn't have the stamina to move from off of that seat and away from the computer screen.

"Wait, I'll DM Clare and then make a run for the door." Eli thought aloud. "That way, I won't be here when she answers."

So, after typing and then deleting words for a good minute he was finally satisfied with what it read. And then, BAM, he pressed sent.

Clare was on Twitter tweeting random and normal stuff. She was getting ready to get off because people kept sending her hate messages. About how Eli shouldn't be following her and all of those sorts. She had had it up to where she just wanted to sign off. No matter how hard she tried to ignore them, they still were there and kept coming in.  
>New message? From...Eli? She hadn't heard from him in awhile but she fully understood. He has stuff to do so she wasn't going to bother him...unless he wanted to be bothered.<p>

**[Is it possible to love someone you don't know?] **

Was her eyes tricking her? Playing games? Was this the real Eli? Of course it was the real Eli but if her mind was playing games with her, she wasn't so sure about.

**[What?] **

That was rude, Clare told herself. Why did I just send that?

Eli mentally punched himself in the face. He felt so stupid for actually sending that. He needed a cover.

**[Aww man. This stupid ass phone. Damn spell check needs fixing. I may be famous but I don't have the goodest phone. I meant, How was your day?] **

Clare's eyes were wide with shock and surprise. It wasn't really that good kind of shock where you'd gotten what you wanted for Christmas but was shocked that you'd actually gotten it. It was when the most distant person you know tells you that they love you. That's exactly what had just happened too. Eli had just sent her another message now.

**[Oh, sorry. I have to go. Read through. See you later.] **

Eli shut his computer off and drove to Epitome. He'd silently cried on his was to work.

**:XXXXXX: **

After wiping the tears aways, checking into Epitome, and all of the sorts, he walked into the read through room and seen everyone all sitting down already. Imogen walked up toward Eli.

"We were calling your phone. Everything alright?" Eli nodded furiously. He brushed past Imogen and went to go sit next to his normal seat. With Adam on his left and Imogen on his right. Everyone could tell that he had been crying but no one mentioned it. Every while, they'd just stare at his puffy eyes.

Eli couldn't focus on his lines today. Soon enough, Fiona and Adam both excused themselves and had excused Eli and pulled him out of the room.

"Okay, why the long face?"

"Fiona. We have to go back inside of there."

"Eli. Seriously. I'm your bro."

"And I'm your friend."

"Yea bro. You can tell us anything." Eli sighed heavily and right at that moment, tears fluttered out of his eyes. He slid down against the wall and sat there on the floor with his knees to his chin. He sobbed aloud but not loud enough for the other cast-mates in the room to hear. Adam and Fiona went on either sides of Eli, too sliding down to sit aside of him. Fiona rubbed Eli's back as he wiped the tears away, exhaled, and began to speak.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, guys. I don't know what's gotten into me. You guys KNOW me. I don't know her. But I basically told her that I loved her!"

"Julia?"

"No...Clare." The two friends gave each other an odd look and Adam asked;

"Who's Clare?"

"Some fan. I don't know how I met her. She's dedicated to me or something. I've been messaging her for almost 2 weeks now. And right before I got here, I told her that I loved her. The normal Eli would NEVER do such a thing." Eli was yelling now. They all knew that the rest of the cast could here what was happening. Eli would probably get in trouble with Mr Stohn for this. But he didn't care. He was confessing everything and there was no stopping him now. "She, you know, understands me and stuff. I want to talk to her but I shouldn't..."  
>Fiona leaned up to Eli's ear to whisper something.<p>

"Eli. Go talk to her. If it makes you happy. Just, please stop crying. You're getting it over my new dress. Go."

**:XXXXXXXXXX: **

Eli sure did go home but before he did, Mr S had a word with him. Apparently, Eli's been suspended for a month. Mr S says it's for the best.

At home, he didn't go online to talk to her. He slept. That's what he did. He was crying earlier so of course he was sleepy. Cee Cee and Bullfrog didn't bother asking him what was wrong when he came in doorslamming and all.

**:XXXXXXXXXXX: **

"Okay, so let me get this right. Eli Goldsworthy, man on gold, sexy god, actor, oh yeah and celebrity basically told you that he loves you?" Clare nodded.

"Alli, I showed you the message already."

"But you've only known him for like 2 weeks!"

"Correction. I've known him personally for 2 weeks. I've been a fan of his since he was on The Latest Buzz." Alli rolled her eyes and plopped on the bed to digest all of the information her best friend was telling her.

Seconds later, Alli jumped up from off of the bed.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Clare gave Alli a look of hope.

"Please, tell me."

"Okay." Alli began pacing back and forth across of her best friend's room. "What if -and I'm just spitballing- what if, you and Eli got married-" Clare already knew that she wasnt going to like this plan. "No, listen. What if you and him got married and then Eli introduced me to Drew. AND THEN, Me and Drew could get married. EVERYONE'S HAPPY!" Alli squealed while an annoyed Clare just stared blankly at her.

"I'm serious Alli. I mean, isn't it kind of weird."

"Sure, whatever...hey, can I sign onto twitter? Haven't been on for awhile because whenever I sign on, at the corner of my eye Daddy Bandhari is watching what I'm doing." Clare handed over Alli her computer and she signed in.

Minutes of scrolling down the timeline and giving weird, confused, faces, Alli called Clare over.

"Hey, Clare. Everyone's talking about your future husband."

"Alli, you mean Eli, and what are you talking about?"

"Something about him not going to the read-through as planned. I'll go on Mr Stohn's page to check out the photos."

When on Mr Stohn's page, Alli looked at the photos posted less than 5 minutes ago. Drew, Adam, Fiona, and others were sitting around the horse-shoe like table. But Eli's chair was empty and obviously, the fans noticed.

Clare, worried but hiding the expression on her face, shrugged and went to go sit back down on the chair.

"Maybe he went to go do some stuff or whatever." Alli continued scrolling.

"Wait, wait, wait. Clare! Stephen Stohn just tweeted something about Eli! : You guys may be wondering what has happened to Eli. He is okay but he needed a break from the show. Hopefully, he'll be back soon." Their mouths dropped.

**ALRIGHT, NEXT CHAPTER OR THE CHAPTER AFTER NEXT THEY'LL MEET. Special thanks to MoNsTaToXiCFaZe :)**

**SNEAKY LITTLE PEEKY :) **

"I must see her."

"You barely know her."

"But she knows me and that's enough for me."

"But what happens when she finds about your little secret, huh? You think she'll stick around? Nothing ever lasts forever. No one will ALWAYS be there. People always fall out of love. Basically, life isn't fair."

**HEHEHEHEHEH**

**Thank you Eclare070897, ForeverInYourArms, DegrassiLover419, itzagoodlife, MUNRO.4EVER, allysonangel09, MadamDegrassi354, watchmebreakwatchmefall, DegrassiMyLove, MoNsTaToXiCFaZe, degrassireader, superfresh, 1zippy, and ChelseyGrace :)**

**Quick QOTD: Is it possible to love someone you don't know? **


	6. Chapter 6

**So! Chapter 6 right? YUP YUP! **

Avoid signing onto twitter. Let all calls go to voicemail. Ignore CeeCee walking back and forth across my room. I hear the front door open and then close.

"Eli, sweetie, your girlfriend is here. Do you want me to send her up?" Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend. Epiphany. Imogen still has that tiny crush on me. Damn stalker. How does she even know where i live? I can't be rude now. She's probably already in my house. I hear footsteps come up. A couple of knocks on my door.

"Eli?" Imogen slowly opens the door. She walks in and closes it behind her. Silence. "I overheard a little of your conversation earlier with Fiona and Adam." She's just annoying.

"What do you want?" She walks over to a chair at my work desk and sits down without permission.

"What's her name?" Sigh.

"Clare. Clare Edwards."

"And you love her?"

"That's not for you to know, Imogen." She murmurs something to herself. "What are you doing here?" She shrugs.

"I figured you might need someone to talk to." Even more silence. She breaks it. "Do you even know how she looks like?"

"No. Besides her display picture, no." An idea springs into my mind. Im thinking it out in my mind and Imogen sees the looks on my face.

"What are you thinking?" She wearily asks.

"What if, what if I went to her." I smile at my genius plan. "She lives in Ottawa and that's not THAT far from here." She thinks I'm crazy.

"Eli, you're nuts. You barely know her. You can't just surprise her by going down there. Plus, you're ELI GOLDSWORTHY. If any fangirls see you down there, they'll tear you apart and we both know it." I wasn't paying too much at what she was saying. Instead, I was planning out how I'd get there.

"Imogen. I here you talking, seriously, I do...I'm just not listening." I could see that she was offended. It's already been said. "Imogen, I feel as if I must see her."

"You barely know her."

"But she knows me and that's enough for me."

"But what happens when she finds about your little secret, huh? You think she'll stick around? Nothing ever lasts forever. No one will ALWAYS be there. People always fall out of love. Basically, life isn't fair."

For a second, I processed what she'd just said. With her watching my movement, I then walked over to my room door, opened it, and motioned her to leave.

"Eli. You're crazy, you know. You need help." And she left with that.

**:XXXXXXXXXXX: **

After collecting a lot of money from my savings box (between my mattresses) I made a suitcase full of clothes and threw it in the back of Morty. Of course, my mom and dad were watching my every move until finally they asked what I was doing.

"Taking a break." Is all I said. Short and clear. I kissed my mom's cheek and hugged a confused Bullfrog. They asked me right before I walked out of the door when I was coming back.

"Only time can tell."

**ROADDDDDDDD TRIPPPPPPP:  
>FRIGGIN HOURS LATER BRO, SOMEWHERE LATE AT NIGHT:::: <strong>

The first thing I did when I arrived was ask where I could get some coffee. Some nice, dashing, young man named Jack or Jake pointed towards an establishment. Before walking in, I threw on a baseball cap.

The coffee shop called "The Dot" was basically a ghost town. Not that much people were there. Just a couple of chicks and dudes with uniform doing their homework. I sat at the bar. A waiter came up to me.

"Hey dude, you seem new around here."

"What makes you say that?" Please don't blow my cover. Please don't.

"Well, cuz the only people that seem to come in here is the Degrassi kids."

"Who?"

"Yea, you're new. I'm Adam. I go to that school not too far from down the street. It's called Degrassi. May I take your order?"

"Sure. You got coffee?"

"One cup of coffee coming up."

Minutes later the boy by the name of Adam came back with s mug and he sat next to me.

"So, not to be noisy or anything but what brings you to town?"

"Looking for a girl." He nodded in understanding.

"So, you're like an undercover detective." His comment gave me a chuckle.

"Not exactly. I like this girl and I want to catch back up with her." Adam stared at my attire and face.

"Hey, you look familiar." I paused my sipping.

"What are you talking about?"

"What's your name?" Name. Name. Quick.

"Ummm Eduardo..."

"Eduardo who?"

"Eduardo Gon...zalez. Eduardo Gonzalez." Adam shrugged.

"So what's the girl's name that you're looking for."

"Clare Edwards." Adam flew back from off of his stool. Surprised, probably.

"Clare Edwards is my best friend. Dude, you're scaring me." Adam leaned in to whisper something in my ear. "You see that girl over there? With the orange hair and on her laptop. That's Clare." My jaw dropped. How could I have not noticed her when I walked in. She was more beautiful in person.

With that information, I slowly got up from my seat, leaving my coffee unattended and ignoring the fact that Adam was watching me, and walked over to her table.

Hands shaking, and heart beating at what her voice might sound like in person.

"Is anyone sitting here?" She looked up from her laptop and when she saw me, her eyes widened.

**YAY! Thank you so much for your reviews! You guys are totally awesome! Once again, special thanks to MoNsTaToXiCFaze because this amazing chapter was her idea. So, thank you. **

QOTD: Does Eli seem like a stalker now?

**Thank you Itzagoodlife, Kmfcheer, dodgerbolts, MoNsTaToXiCFaze, Watchmebreakwatchmefall, ChelseyGrace, ForeverInYourArms, bubblycrystal, Degrassilover419, allysonangel09, Kliz1234, **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chaptaaa s-se-sev-seve-SEVEN! **

"E-Eli. What are you doing here?" Eli sat down in front of Clare as she closed her laptop.

"Shhhh.." He said to her as he looked around, hoping that he wasn't too noticeable. "My name is Eduardo Gonzalez. May I ask what you are doing on this fine night?" Some people gave some looks and points, and some were even texting and looking at him simultaneously.

"El- Eduardo. What are you doing here?"

"I came here for you." He smiled childishly.

"I didn't ask you to come. I barely know you." He sighed and sat back against his chair.

"Fine, my name is Elijah W. Goldsworthy, don't worry about what the W stands for. I was born in 1994. 17. I'm a male. Have green eyes. Dark brown hair. I'm apparently 5'5 although I disagree with my doctor named Chris and I believe that I'm actually 5'6. I play Munro Chambers on a show called Degrassi which coincidentally happens to be the same name as the school you go to. How do I know, because all of you in here have the same exact tacky uniform and your friend Adam over there-" Eli pointed towards the waiter, who waved back at them. "told me. Oh, and I'm home schooled. Any questions?"

There were a couple of flashes from nearby tables. Cameras. Eli didn't give Clare a chance to reply. "Clare, I don't think this is the right place to talk." He pressed his cap down, grabbed Clare's laptop with his left hand, and her wrist with his left.

His touch. It paused my mind for a second. Wait, Clare, what is he doing?

Eli somewhat dragged Clare by the wrist outside and to his surprise, there were about 30, maybe more, fangirls with cameras flashing furiously in their faces, and chanting his name. There was even an interviewer or two.

"Eli! Eli! Eli! Eli!" They all repeated in sync.

"My name is Eduardo." That's what he kept yelling back. People had tshirts and papers all blank and waiting for a signature from Elijah Goldsworthy. Unfortunately, tonight wasn't their luckiest. There were even some disgusting comments which Clare had obviously heard. She probably never even seen such a crowd.

He pushed and shoved past the crowd and when finally inside Morty with Clare, he burnt rubber.

"So...does that 'situation' happen on a daily basis?" Eli, hands on the wheel, turned to see the expression on her face.

"It matters. Meet and Greets are sometimes too crazy so I try and avoid the huge scenery. When I'm walking the streets of Toronto, I get a little unwanted recognition at times. Why?"

"And you like it?"

**Clare's POV**

Just noticed that I'm in a car  
>with a superstar<br>and we're driving to who knows where

The windows down low  
>How far? No one knows<br>And I smile at how the wind breezes through his hair

"I take it as a yes then." I conclude.

"It's a yes and a no. Kinda."

"Well, since I've been kidnapped without me or my mom's permission, it would be nice if you dropped me off home."

**:XXXXXXXX:**

**Eli's POV**

I was in front of Clare's house and she was rounding up all of her stuff before getting out of my car. Quickly, before she could open her side of the door, I ran out of the car to open it for her. She smiled.

"Thank you, Eli. For, you know, kidnapping me and all." She joked.

"No biggie, anytime." Then our playfulness toned down and we were now just staring into eachother's eyes with only the moonlight to witness it. I gulped. She broke the silence.

"Well, I should get inside the house now." And she turned but my instincts kicked in and I grabbed her hand.

So close. We were so close to kissing until i saw a couple of more fans rush from around the corner towards us with objects in their hands. Cameras.

"Is that Eli!" I rushed into Morty and drove off, regretting that I didn't kiss her earlier. But things happen for a reason, right?

**Sorry, quick update. Gotta go! Hope you liked it!**

**Thank you Itzagoodlife, 1zippy, Degrassilover419, Allysonangel09, MoNsTaToXiCFaZe, watchmebreakwatchmefall, Clareandeliforever, MadamDegrassi354, and ChelseyGrace :)**

QOTD: What would you have done if your celebrity crush came down to see you? ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8!**

"RINGGGGGGGGGGG!" The dismissal bell from Ms Dawes' class. Clare picked up her bag and books and began for the door when K.C had stopped her.

"Clare. Hey. What's up?" Although they were in the same class, they barely spoke anymore. Only when they needed to communicate, they did.

"Hi. Now that I'm...free -of everything- I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today. Maybe, The Dot?" K.C and Jenna had given up their baby months ago. KC and Jenna were now strangers to eachother. They didn't talk and they avoided each other's paths.

Clare wasn't so sure she wanted to take up the 'date' of some sort.

"I-I'm not so sure that's a go-"

"Look. I just want it to be like old times. Before Jenna, before us dating. Just when everything was alright."

Nothing is ever alright.

**:XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX:**

Clare and KC awkwardly sat at The Dot, sipping on their beverages that stood in front of them. The Dot was somewhat crowded, and seemed louder than usual. Clare had hoped to see Adam working here today, but unfortunately she'd found out by today's replacement that he had called in sick.

"You wanna go, take a walk?" Clare nodded and off KC and her went for a walk around town.

"So, how's life going for you?" That seemed like such an awkward question for K.C to ask.

**HEHEHEHEHEHEEE **

"Mr Goldsworthy, I don't think that this is such a good idea."

"I've never been to an actual high school and I think that I should take a break from the cameras and live a normal life." Mr Simpson still wasn't convinced about Eli's favour.

"Ehhh, I'm not so sure. You know, with the publicity and all. It-"

"What if I donated to this school." Mr Simpson's eyes widened with shock.

"I am appalled that you would actually try to bribe your way into this school." An annoyed Eli heavily sighed.

"It's not a bribe. It's just a regular actor donating to the community."

"You don't even live here."

"I'll move here."

"What about your career?"

"I'll retire. Just for awhile. After high school, I'll get back in the business. Just, please. I really want to go to this school." The principal slowly shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Eli, really, I am but-"

"I'm 17. Every kid deserves a right to a free education until 18."

"Then go to another school. What about Lakehurst. I'm sure you'll fit right in."

"Mr Simpson. Please. I promise, if any paparazzi or anything else messes up your school, I'll leave immediately." Mr Simpson thought for a second about Eli's promise. He was for sure that if he gave Eli a chance, he'd break the promise. But, he still is (legally) a child so why not?

"Okay."

"Yes! Thank you Mr Simpson! You won't regret this!" Eli quickly gave the unresponsive principal a hug and then hurried to the door. Halfway out, Mr Simpson asked Eli a question.

"Why is that you want to go to THIS particular school anyway? Besides the fact that it's named after the show you're on."

"Well...something attracted me here. And I don't think I'll leave until i get it. Don't worry, I'll fit right in."

"If you insist." Archie cynically murmured to himself after the teenage boy was long gone.

**:XXXXXXXX: **

Eli stepped outside of Degrassi and into the sunlight. He checked his phone. One missed call from Adam. He ignored the notification. 4:00pm Everyone should be either home or at that store named "The Dot".

To Do List: Go buy school uniform. Call Adam...maybe later. Tell Clare my plans to come to her school.

**:XXXXXXXXXX: **

He came last night...and you're just now telling me this! I had to find out from a magazine! I'm happy...but angry...but surprised...you're so lucky Clare! Tell me EVERYTHING that happened last night!" Clare and Alli were in Clare's room doing their homework. They were both sitting on Clare's bed. Alli took out a Teen Stars magazine and on the front cover was blurry pictures of Eli and Clare in which it seemed that they were holding hands. The cover read; "Has Eli found a soulmate" which is just stupid and untrue...but tabloids lie...thats all they do.

"The magazine is right there. Just read it and find out."

"No, but they lie. I wanna hear the story from you. What happened?"

"Well, nothing really. He came out of nowhere while I was typing up some work. He took my wrist and rushed me out-"

"Was his hands warm or cold?"

"What type of question is that?"

"You're right. Keep going."

"We rushed out and were crowded by lights. So much lights. For a second there, I thought I would probably become blind. They threw so much questions and I couldn't think so clearly from all of the flashes. We went into Morty- his hearse- and I politely asked him to drive me home. That's it." Alli, annoyed and hoping there was a happy ending to this story, just stared at her best friend who sat in front of her.

"That's it?" Clare nodded. "No kiss? Hug? A little flirting? Exchanging of the numbers? Nothing?"

"Well, we were about to kiss but then some fangirls must have followed us here and so he drove off."

"So let me get this straight. A friggin sex god gorgeous celebrity came down from Toronto to meet my best friend but she doesn't even like this. He drives her home but they don't kiss. You're on the front cover of a magazine. And now fangirls know where you live." Clare nodded.

"Well, I can't date him now even if I did like him."

"And why is that?"

"Well...cause...me and KC are sorta kinda dating now."

"Again! Clare, he's bound to cheat on you again. He did it to Jenna. Why won't he do it to you?"

"Because, Alli. To me, he's changed. Well, not necessarily. He just wants it to be like old times. And to tell the truth, I miss the old days too." Things became silent.

They continued to do their homework until finally she had gotten a DM from Eli. Alli ran to the computer, hopped on the swivel chair, and went to check what he messaged to Clare. She read it aloud.

"Really sorry about last night. I'm hoping I can make it up to you tomorrow." Alli looked over to Clare to see her response.

"Don't write anything back. Pretend we never seen that message."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure."

**Really quick update! Hope you liked! The more reviews, the faster I'll update! Promise! :)**

**Sneak PEEK: **

"Are you serious?"

"Umm no. I'm Eli, but you can call me that."

**Thank you Degrassilover419, Itzagoodlife, watchmebreakwatchmefall, allysonangel09, MadamDegrassi354, and MoNsTaToXiCFaZe **

QOTD: Should KC and Clare date? 


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAHPTUHRR NYE-ne :)**

**(A/N Your names are gonna be in here as people. If you don't want your name in here for the next chapter for whatever reason, inform me :)**

**Rachel...(1zippy)  
>Carli...(watchmebreakwatchmefall)<br>Allyson...(allysonangel09)  
>Love...(DegrassiMyLove)<br>Lili...(lili480)  
>Faze...(MoNsTaToXiCFaZe)<br>Itza...(Itzagoodlife)**

**On to the story.. **

Clare had gotten ready for school and fixed her bed. She left the magazine on the counter, next to the computer. She didn't have time to actually look at it last night, since her and Alli finished their homework late and Alli had gotten picked up around 12. After saying goodbye to her mom, Helen, she left the house for another boring old day at Degrassi Community School.

**:XXXXXXXXXX:**

The bell rang and Clare and KC walked hand in hand into Ms Dawes' class. Some people were already inside of the classroom getting settled in. As soon as they walked in, people began whispering and giving Clare 'looks'. You know, nasty jealous looks and all of them sorts.

Were they jealous that I was dating KC? No offense but he's not really someone to be jealous about...

"Okay everyone. Settle down. Settle down." A couple of seats shifted against the hard tile floor and then there was silence. Clare went to her usual seat which was on Adam's right side. "We have a new student today. Some of you guys may know him. Some of you guys may not. He's a celebrity but don't give him any special treatment. For now, he's just a student." A sudden name popped up into Clare's head. She was hoping that she was wrong. "You can come in now, Elijah." Clare's heart suddenly skipped a beat. Girls in the class squealed and tried catching is attention as he walked over to the front of the class. "Introduce yourself. Tell us a little about yourself."

"Okay. My name is Eli. I play a guy named Munro Chambers on Degrassi. Which also, just happens to be this school's name. Umm..I'm taking a break from acting. I want to get at least a high school diploma and then I'll get back into the acting business. Some of you, I've already met." Eli directly looked at Clare, in which she turned to look down at her desk. "Umm..that's it." People, mostly the girls, clapped their hands furiously...some even whistled.

"Okay, Eli. Now just take any empty seat that you see and take out a notebook." Eli searched the room but he knew that he wanted a seat close to Clare. Some people shoved their friends off of their seats and motioned him to sit next to them. Eli ignored it and swaggered over to the empty seat in front of Clare. She watched him as he sat down, took out a notebook and pen, and then turned around to catch her eyes upon him.

"Eli. What are you doing here?" Clare flat-out asked.

"Here? I'm sitting."

"You know what I mean."

"I need an education, Clare. So I picked this school."

"Are you serious?" She stared at him, annoyed. He shook his head.

"No. I'm Eli, but you can call me that." He smiled, wait no, smirked and with that, he turned back around to face Ms Dawes.

"Okay students. Since it's the beginning of the school year, basically, and since we now have exactly 16 students in this class, I'm going to need you all to form groups of 4. So, in the next five minutes, get up, get to know eachother, and group up." A couple of girls rushed over to Eli's desk and all stood in front of him.

"Umm. Hello?" Eli, confusedly asked.

"Hi! Would you like to be in our group! My name is Rachel. She's Carli, Allyson, Love, Lili, Faze, and she's Itza."

"Umm.. No thanks. I think I'll just team up with Adam. Thanks." He slid from off his chair and walked over to the waiter in which he met the other day.

**:XXXXXXXX: **

Clare grouped up with KC, Adam, and Eli. There first assignment tonight was to write a poem on a quote they were assigned to. When the bell rang, and everyone was dismissed, Clare basically ran to Alli's locker and to her luck, her best friend was still there.

"Clare! Is it true! Eli is ACTUALLY here!" She nodded. "So...what happened in class today?" Right when Clare was about to answer her best friend's question, Eli slowly walked past, seeming to not notice the two girls at their lockers. He was on the phone and seemed a little angry. Clare and Alli stayed quiet to overhear the conversation.

"Yes..no. Maybe. I'm not sure yet...Wait, no. Don't. You'll get in trouble. Bro. I'll be fine...no. Don't bring here...I swear...Fine, but I don't know you..." Eli then hung up and looked over at the girls, who immediately began to pretend as if they were having a conversation. Eli walked over to them.

"Everything alright?" Clare asked.

"Yea. Just, some of the cast want to come down here. I told them that they dont have to but they're coming anyways."

"Drew!" Alli squealed.

"Yes. Why?"

"Alli is a huge fan of him and all." Alli sighed at the thought of meeting Drew.

"He'll be my husband one day." Alli murmured. Eli searched Alli's body with his eyes.

"You look like his type. Hey, how about when I meet up with him at The Dot, you guys can come to."

"Me and Clare would love to!"

"No. Clare has tons of homework to do. Clare will pass." Clare spoke in the third person. Her bestfriend stared at her, then gave her her signature puppy dog eyes. It worked. "Fine. When is Drew and they rest coming?"

"Now. We better get going."

**I swear you guys are going to LOVE the next chapter...a little tragedy/horror next chapter ;) The more reviews, the faster I'll update it!**

**So, find a sock, eat a unicorn, cross the road, review, crank that, review...wait...what?**

**Thank you watchmebreakwatchmefall, MoNsTaToXiCFaZe, 1zippy, DegrassiMyLove, Allysonangel09, lili480, and Itzagoodlife **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter. 10. Awww yeahhhhh. **

Clare, Eli, Alli, and Drew all sat in Eli's hotel suite in a circle on the floor. They were all just looking around at eachother, not knowing what to do. Eli got up from his spot and went over to his refrigerator, taking out a bottle of Jack Daniels. Clare and Alli awkwardly watch him take out 4 shot cups and come back to sit in the circle.

"I've got a game we can play."

"Me and the cast usually play this. You have to try and get the other person to say a word in under 60 seconds. If you make them say it, they have to chug 2 shots. If you can't make them say it in time, you have to chug 4 shots. And so on." An uneasy Clare looked over at Alli, who seemed interested in this game.

"I-I don't think I should drink that."

"Aww come on, Clare. It's just a game." Alli whined.

"No, Alli. Plus, someone needs to drive us home." Alli shrugged at Clare's point and they began the game. Clare got up and walked over to Eli's sofa and turned the tv on.

**:XXXXXXXXXX: About 30 Minutes later.**

"Are you guys ready to go now?" Clare asked the drunk 2 stars and a dazed Alli. Eli sloppily nodded to her.

They walked outside to his hearse when Eli snatched the keys away from Clare.

"Eli, what are you doing?"

"Pretty ladies can't drive. Number...2 rule." He told Clare as he held 3 fingers up. Drew had his hands around Alli's waist as they watched Eli and Clare talk.

"Eli. You're drunk. You can't drive." She tried to take the keys back from him.

"Clare. Clare. Listen." He laid a hand on Clare's shoulder and she covered up her nose. He reeked of alcohol. "I only have a buzz. I'm not completely drunk yet. Trusssssstttt me."

"No Eli, we could get caught by the cops."

"Fuck the cops. I'm driving." Eli, Drew, and Alli went inside of his hearse with Alli and Drew in the back and Eli in the driver's seat. Clare stood outside of the car, refusing to get into the hearse.

"You coming or not?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"I don't know how you're going to get home then. It looks dark and cold out here." Eli started the car...finally, Clare gave in and got into the car too.

**:XXXXXXXXXX:**

Helen and Randall were at home watching the Seven O'clock news.

News Reporter:"Just in! 4 teenagers in a car crash just off of Degrassi St! 3 drunk and 1 who's sober by the name of Clare Edwards. We're here with her now!" Helen and Randall leaned up to the tv, eyes wide, jaws dropped, shocked.

"I-I told him. I told him! He didn't listen. It's my fault. I'm scared." Clare was laid down on a gurney with a breathing mask and tears on her face.

Reporter:"What did you tell who?"

"Eli! They w-were playing a drinking game. I-I told Eli that I was going to drive. He took the keys...I didn't stop him." They carried her away into the hospital.

Reporter:"It was a hit and run. At this moment, Alli Bandhari and celebrity actor Drew Torres are in stable condition but they have celebrity actor Elijah Goldsworthy on life support with no response from him. I'm-" Helen shut off the tv and hurried over to the hospital.

**:XXXXXXXXXX: **

Mrs and Mr Edwards had picked up an uninjured Clare from the hopital. She had only a cut on her left cheek but that's pretty much it. Doctors just told the parents to check up on her every 5 hours. Clare and her parents were in the waiting room, signing out.

"Your father and I are so disappointed in you, Clare."

"I didn't drink."

"You let him drive. Also, what your dad and I would like to know is why in the world were you in a car with a celebrity! You had no business with him."

"Helen, we'll talk about this at home. People are beginning to look." Helen sighed at her husband's comment.

"Clare. We just never expected this from you. Are you ready to leave now?" Clare shook her head. "What, are you forgetting something?"

"No. I need to go check up on my friends before I go."

"No, Clare. We'll see them in the morning."

"Helen, let the girl go. It's the least she can do."

"Randall, stop feeling so sorry for her."

"I'm not. If I was in a hospital bed and Clare forbade you to come see me, would you fight back?"

"Maybe." An annoyed Randall ignored Helen for a second and looked at Clare.

"Clare. Go. Your mom and I need to talk." With the thumbs up from her dad, Clare, worried, went into Alli and Drew's room and talked to them for awhile. Then, she left to go to Eli's room. Since he was on life support, they had him in a room alone and on the far end of the hospital. Clare sat on the chair beside his bed and watched his heart-rate on the heart monitor.

"I know this is not like the movies or anything." She began talking...to Eli, to herself, to anyone who was listening. "So I'm not going to make it seem like the movies. Where you're in the hospital and I'm sitting next to you as we are holding hands-" Clare stared at where his arms laid side by side. She took his hands and intertwined them with hers. "I tried, Eli. I tried to hold them back. The feelings. But you're forcing them to come out."

Helen and Randall stood at the opening of the door, informing Clare that it was time to leave. She leaned down to Eli and whispered something in his ears. She then left.

**OH MY GOSH. What's going to happen next chapter! We'll see. :) Thank you SO much for the reviews. Yup, so reviewwwwww! :)**

**Thanks lili480, Eclare070897, ForeverInYourArms, Itzagoodlife, MoNsTaToXiCFaZe, Allysonangel09, watchmebreakwatchmefall, ChelseyGrace, 1zippy, and Degrassilover419 **

QOTD: Will Eli wake up? >;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chahpta Eelehvhenn :)**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this in the beginning of the story so...I don't own Degrassi. I don't own jack shxt. K. **

Clare was back at the hospital. It was morning and her dad excised her from school, even though his wife hadn't approved of it. Once again, in the same order, she visited Alli and Drew first, since their beds were in the same room. They'd said that they didn't remember anything that happened last night. About how they had gotten into a crash. About how they were flirting. About how they were sucking each other's faces minutes before the crash. Nothing. They only remembered taking a few drinks. The rest, is blank.

Alli shooed Clare away, for she knew that Clare was more worried about Eli. Which was understandable. Right before Clare left the room, Drew and Alli began conversing among each other.

When she walked into Eli's room he was surrounded with gallons and cards and fruitcakes and Edible Arrangements and all of them sorts. He gave her a weak smile, in which she returned. But inside, she was filled with relief that he had awoken. She pushed and shoved through the get-well gifts to go and sit next to his bed.

"You're awake." He nodded. Clare looked around the room to get a second glance at all of the objects in this one small room.

"Where did all of this come from?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of the room, but she knew the answer to the question.

"Hahah Fans. It's crazy...Hey, you wanna know what I heard when I was unconscious?" Eli tried changing the subject. Clare still had her mind on the presents. She hadn't heard his question. "Clare?" She came back to the real world.

"Huh? Oh sorry, what did you ask?"

"Do you want to know what I heard when I was out?"

"Umm sure." Eli thought for a second, not sure on how he was going to start his sentenced.

"It's funny." He started, serious. "I had a dream. I imagined that you were sitting next to me. Saying some stuff." Clare shifted on the chair. Now, she 100% wanted to hear this dream of his.

"What stuff?" An uneasy Clare wondered. Eli stared at her long enough, giving note that she, herself, knew that he had actually heard what happened last night. They just sat there, staring into each other's eyes with nothing but silence in the background. But Clare broke it.

"Why didn't you let me drive last night?" Her eyes still on him but quickly filling with worry. Someone at the door knock, which saved Eli from answering a difficult question. It was some of the Degrassi cast. They stared in amazement and surprise at all of the gifts that were in the room.

"Wow. I guess the fans got here before us." Fiona said to herself.

"Not me. Half of those presents over there are from me." Imogen pointed to a side of the room. Predictable. Eli, annoyed at this.

Most of the cast walked into the crowded room and all kissed Eli on the cheek, in which he didn't favor. Clare, shy, looked down at her lap until Imogen pointed out her presence.

"Oh. This must be Clare." Everyone looked at her.

"Oh yea. Guys, this is Clare. Clare this is most of the Degrassi cast. Introduce yourselves guys."

"I'm Fiona. Me and Eli are basically best friends." Clare had gotten jealous and Fiona noticed it in her eyes. "But don't worry, he's not my type. I'm lesbian." She reassured her.

"Imogen Moreno. Pleased to meet you. I already know who you are. Clare Edwards. Friend of Eli's." There was complete silence for a second on how creepy that sounded.

"Well, I'm Owen Milligan. What's up?"

"Declan Coyne. Fiona's brother. Hey."

"I'm Katie Matlin. Umm, do you happen to know where Drew's room is?"

"Down the hall to your right." Clare eyed Eli, who seemed to act as if he didn't notice her, but he did.

"I'm Dave. I'm cool and all." After everyone greeted themselves, Fiona had remembered about her birthday that was coming up.

"Oh, Eli. Sorry for being selfish but do you think you'll be able to come to my birthday bash still?" Tens of hundreds of people were already on RSVP for Fiona and Declan's birthday party, even though it was a month away.

"Um, my birthday too." Declan added.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Hopefully I'll be in ship-shape by the time it comes around."

**:XXXXXXXXXXXX: **

The cast had left to go visit Drew, who was in another room. Clare had stayed though.

"You never answered my question from earlier." Clare had just remembered.

"What?"

"I asked you a question seconds before they came. You just never answered it." Eli tried to play dumb. Clare sighed. "Eli, I'm tired. Please don't try and play games." There was still complete silence. Finally, Clare stood up and began for the door as Eli watched her.

"Where are you going?" Before she was out the door, she turned towards him.

"Goodnight Eli." Clare'd gone to the waiting room, got cozy, and slept there.

**Wowzers, this story is going slow. Somewhere in the next few chapters, I'm going to fast forward this junk lol review!**

**Thank you watchmebreakwatchmefall, Degrassilover419, Itzagoodlife, MoNsTaToXiCFaZe, 1zippy, mary24798, ChelseyGrace, and Clareandeliforever! :) **

QOTD: What's up with Eli?


	12. Chapter 12

**Cha Cha Chapterrrrr 12! **

Degrassi was an uptight school. You know? Any little thing could get you detention. Late by 1 second? Detention. Yell out an answer? Detention. Get caught talking during a Do Now or a test? And automatic F and detention. Etc. Luckily, the Chantay and her small group had made a way for information to be passed around.

SPI. (Pronounced as Spy). SPI stood for Secretively passing Notes. If you found out any gossip, you'd go to Chantay, tell her what you heard-but there had to be facts or evidence supporting your claim-and at the end of the week, she and her 4 'gossipers' would each send out a note to 5 random people. After they read it, those 5 people would be walking in the hall and would low-five or high-five the note to the next guy. And so on.

It was actually a pretty good system. Everyone was surprised that no one snitched and that none of them had gotten caught yet.

They hadn't done it in awhile because nothing interesting happened. Now that Elijah Goldsworthy and Drew Torres were now attending Degrassi, SPI was spreading like butter.

It had been almost a month (about 2 weeks and three quarters) since the car crash. Of course, Clare had gotten grounded for and she was still in the dog house with her parents. It wasn't really the fact that she aaas grounded that vexed her. It was that she'd have to go straight home after school and stay there the rest of the day with two argumentative child-like individuals she called her parents.

That night when she stayed at the hospital and slept there, Katie, Drew, and Alli had gotten into an argument. Alli told Clare all about it. How Drew already had a girlfriend, Katie. How Drew and Alli finally remembered what happened before the crash and Katie had found out. Even though Alli was angry at Drew, she actually found all of it amusing. Drew hasn't spoken to Alli ever since. And even though Eli and Clare have the same English class, they still didn't speak.

KC? He was rarely around so maybe they broke up.

The bell rang. Ms Dawes' class was over.

"Don't forget guys! Tomorrow night is the Halloween Dance. Dress appropriately!" Half of the students were already out the door before Ms Dawes could finish. Clare, as usual, went up to Alli's locker since hers was right next to it. Alli had a card in her hand and a puzzled face.

"Hey Alli. What is that?"

"Clare, check your locker..." Clare didn't bother asking why. She just did and in there was a card that fell out. She picked it up and opened it. She read it aloud.

"Coyne's 18 Birthday Bash. Tomorrow night. Be there." And there was an address on the bottom. She figured the boys must have wrote it and slipped it into their lockers. "I cant go. Im still grounded until the new year." She continued reading it when at the bottom, she noticed the entrance fee. "200 dollars by tomorrow!"

Clare then heard two boys from down the hall coming their way. Eli and Drew. Clare wondered why they still decided to stay at Degrassi when they didn't even converse anymore. Maybe they're actually here for an education, she thought to herself.

"Hey, girls." Clare pretended to look for something in locker and waved a quick 'hello' to them. "You guys going to Fi's bash? I heard its gonna be crazy."

"We can't go. We're attending the Halloween party tomorrow." Drew snickered a bit in which caused Alli to give him a death glare and shut him up."

"Seriously, Clare? Halloween. Ive been here for only a month but I've heard talk that you're a Christian." Clare slammed her locker shut, which surprised even her. "Ouch! Cold shoulder i see.

"Look Eli, I'm not paying 200 bucks for a stupid party. I'd rather go to a free Halloween one tomorrow."

"No worries Clare. Drew and I have already paid for you and Alli's fee." Clare considered the invitation for a second.

"Pweeetty Pweety pwease.." Drew gave the girls puppy dog eyes. They couldn't resist.

"Fine." The guys high-fived. "But, we're going only because of Fiona. She's a nice girl." The boys shrugged.

"Alright girls. We'll pick you up tomorrow night at the school. See you later." Eli and Drew walked away.

**So, this was just a catch-up chapter. Just to bring us up to date with what might happen in the future. Hope ya liked it! :) REVIEWWWWWWWW!**

**Thank you watchmebreakwatchmefall, MadameDegrassi354, lili480, oncewasgold, allysonangel09, Degrassilover419, ChelseyGrace, and MoNsTaToXiCFaZe **

QOTD: What do you think'll happen at the party? (optional)  
>QOTD: How are you guys liking Eli's attitude? (optional)<p>


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter...hehehe 13 :)**

Clare sat in Ms Dawes' class, not actually reading the book that the teacher assigned them to read. The teacher was at her desk, grading work and everyone around Clare seemed to be really into the book. Clare had the book open in front of her to the first page but her eyes kept wandering over to the door. Eli hadn't came today. She was really hoping that maybe he was late although.

The teacher turned around, away from the class, and signed onto the computer to put in some grades. That's when Clare noticed SPI. People were passing around about 3 to 4 different notes. Finally, one came around to Clare and she wasnt really planning on reading it, but she saw the name 'Fiona' on it so she read it. It was about Fiona and Declan's party. Clare wondered how it was possible that they found out everything so fast. She passed it on to Adam and then over to the guy next to him.

Where was Eli and why is it bothering her so much?

Adam leaned over to Clare. "You still going to the Halloween party tonight?" Clare couldn't believe that she hadn't told Adam that she was skipping the party.

"Ummm...no. I don't feel like in the mood to party so I'll just stay home. But you have fun though." He nodded and leaned back in towards his desk. Finally, the bell rang.

As usual, Clare went over Alli's locker because hers was right next to hers and just to Clare's luck, her best friend was sitting across from the lockers on a bench...eating a sandwich.

"Hey, Clare. Come join me. I've got another turkey sandwich with your name on it." Alli held up a plastic container with a visible sandwich inside. Clare sat across from her friend and began to eat when Alli had broke the silence.

"Do you know what you're wearing for tonight?" Clare didn't answer, she was too much into her deep thoughts and Alli noticed it. "Clare, what's on your mind?"

"Doesn't it bother you one bit?"

"What?"

"No, who. Eli."

"He's unpredictable I guess."

"He basically tells me, a stranger, that he loves me over the Internet. He drops everything he's doing to come down here and see me. We get into a car crash that could've killed him-" Clare put the emphases on 'kill'. "Then we don't talk until now. Celebrities don't do that." Alli thought over Clare's point for a second before answering.

"Clare, you have to believe that celebrities are humans too. They can be normal at times."

"No-no, Alli. If Eli wasn't a celeb, he would just be labeled a stalker. Since he is one, it makes it 'sweet'."

"Well, he's surprising."

**:XXXXXXXXXX: **

It was 4pm and Clare had just gotten out of the school. She began to walk home and not long after she'd start, a mustang pulled aside her and the windows rolled down, letting out a blow of heat and warmness. Eli.

"Need a lift?" The trees were blowing furiously and the air felt like December. The sky seemed as if it was going to pour snow down on Ottawa any time now and Clare's face resembled the face color of a vampire's. She was freezing, but she didn't admit it. She could tell that inside of his car was warm although.

"Uhh no...my house is nearby, I'll just walk home. But thanks." She wish she could say that she know what he was going to do next but there was no telling.

Eli parked his car, turned off the ignition, and got out of the car and stood in front of a confused Clare. The cold air just now hit him but he shrugged it off and zipped up his black leather jacket.

"May I walk you home?" Without answering his question, Clare began walking showing that she didn't care what he did but in her head, she probably maybe kinda sorta might want him to walk with her. With his hands in his pocket for warmth, that's exactly what he did.

"Why didn't you come to school today?" Eli shrugged.

"I had some stuff to do." They walked in silence, hearing nothing but the whistling trees wavering their branches back and forth, back and forth.

Before they even knew it, they were in front of Clare's house. "Can I get your number?" Clare's eyes widened, shockingly. "You know, so I can call you when I'm in front of the school." He played it off. She took out a pen and wrote out her number on his palm. As doing so, he'd just noticed that this was one of the first times they actually touched. She didn't notice, but it meant everything to him.

**:XXXXXXXXXX: **

All four teens were in the limo in front of where Fiona and Declan were gonna have their bash. Even outside, the music was blasting their eardrums. It was about 6pm and surprisingly, it was still light out. A lot of people stood outside of the building. A line. A very very long line and Clare was hoping that they weren't going to have to wait that long.

"Are you guys ready?" Alli, who was as happy as can be, squealed which gave Drew a chuckle. Clare breathed and nodded. The limo driver open the door and first to step out was Drew and Alli. They were mobbed by girls. So much girls. News reporters. Fangirls. So many of them. The most Clare even saw. Eli stepped out and then was Clare. He wrapped his arm around her waist to hold her tight and so she couldn't answer their questions. They threw question after question at her and the flashes. So much flashes under one minute. As Eli and Clare walked into the main entranced, the fans were still throwing daggers at them which didn't phase Eli, but bothered Clare a little more. Inside of the building, Drew and Alli were talking to Fiona.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it!" Fiona greeted. "Wait, I remember your name. Don't tell me. Clarissa? Clara? Clary? Yes, I remember now. It's Clarise!"

"Clare."

"I was so close!" She giggled.

Fiona guided them to her suite where the rest of the cast were at and then she left back downstairs to her party. That suite is where the cast all chilled at before every party until they were needed downstairs.

"Hey people." They all greeted them as soon as they walked in. Some of the cast were on the computer or phones tweeting about the party. Some were sitting on the couch watching tv. Others were on the bed playing cards while Imogen was spinning round and round on a swivel chair who then stopped and glared with jealousy at the 2 girls, but especially Clare.

They four of them went into the kitchen and sat at the kitchen table. Imogen then walked in.

"Hi, I'm so glad you can make it." Drew and Eli already knew that Imogen was up to trouble. She pulled a chair over and sat on it. There was an awkward silence. "So...you guys are dating now or something?" She glanced back and forth at Eli and Clare. They didn't answer. "I take that as a yes then."

"Imogen, don't you have anything else to do?" She shook her head in reply.

"I like hanging with you guys."

"No offense, but we don't really want you hear at the moment."

"Well, I'm here." Imogen stood up from her chair, staring down Eli.

"Leave." Eli got up and pointed towards the door. Him and Imogen were inches away now. Clare, Drew, and Alli stood back and watched pre cautiously as to what was going to happen.

"This isn't your house." Imogen poured as if she was a toddler not getting their way.

"Don't push me, Imogen." Imogen pretended to think for a second with her hand to her chin.

"Oh! Like you pushed Julia?" Drew's jaw dropped and Alli saw. Eli's jaw tightened and he clenched his fists.

"Breathe, Eli." Drew told him and that's exactly what he did. Imogen smiled in satisfaction and Eli turned away just for a second and before anyone knew it, Imogen was on the ground. Alli led out a loud scream, Drew got up to hold back Eli, and Clare watched in shock as all of this happened so fast.

**So...yup...ummm, hope you liked this chapter.**

**I've got a reason why it took me so long to update. I was up at 3am tweeting and writing this chapter when I accidentally somehow fell asleep and didn't save it. So I had to start this chapter all over...yup. Umm, yea...review!**

**Thank you ilovetaylorswift13, MoNsTaToXiCFaZe, Munroloverx1, butterflygurl2468, hwoodward, ChelseyGrace, Degrassilover419, goldsworthygirl14, and Hardesteclareshipperever12. **

QOTD: Thoughts on Imogen in this story?


	14. Chapter 14

**[Chapter(14)]: **

"Damn!" Drew yelled. The rest of the cast-mates walked into the room to see a lifeless Imogen on the floor. Fiona had just walked into the suite to tell everyone that they were needed downstairs but the suite was empty, everyone was inside of the kitchen. Bianca was sitting on the floor next to Imogen's lifeless body. She was checking her pulse.

"She's warm but she isn't moving." Fiona walked in to see everyone but Eli surrounding Imogen.

"What happened in here!" The cast mates all turned over to Eli which explained everything. Fiona stepped over Imogen and got to Eli. Drew walked Clare over to the living room.

"Clare. I need to ask you something." She was paying attention but her mind was a little distant as to what just happened. "Clare."

"Yes."

"Do you know ANYTHING about Julia?" She shook her head.

"Who's Julia?" Drew thought for a moment and then gave her a look of pity,

"He needs to tell you. I'm sorry, I can't." Clare was back to reality now. She walked past Drew and back into the kitchen to ask Eli something aloud.

"Eli." He looked over to see what she wanted. "Who's Julia?" If you saw his eyes you could see so much emotions in them all at once. Fear. Hurt. Shock. Realization that she was bound to find out. Wonder. This question caused most of the cast to look over to him and the rest looked at Clare. Liam and Hannah got up from their knees.

"We'll go call the ambulance." Still no answer. The only thing you could here was the faint music of the party downstairs. Clare didn't tear up or anything. She was a strong girl. Instead, she grabbed her bag and also Alli, and walked out of the suite, slamming the door behind them.

It was a little dark outside now. Clare and Alli caught a taxi which brought them in front of the school. They got out of the car and sat on the front steps. You could hear the party going on inside but Clare didnt feel in the mood to party and Alli knew that her best friend would need comfort. Clare looked over at Alli.

"You think he's cheating on me?"

"Do YOU think he's cheating on you, Clare?"

"I don't know what to think anymore..."

"You like him, don't you?"

"Well, yea. Why else would I go to Fiona's party? I mean, it was a pleasure meeting another famous face but I also skipped this halloween party and lied to Adam..."

**:XXXXXXXXXX:**

As soon as Clare was on her front doorstep, she let the tears she had been holding all night out. She opened her door to see her mother waiting by the kitchen for her, hands on her hips showing that she was angry.

"Clare, where were you?" Clare glanced at her wristwatch. It was early still. Only 8 o'clock.

"Ummm at the Halloween Party." She told her mom, half-lying.

"No you weren't."

"Yes I was, mom. You can ask Alli."Clare began for the stairs. She just wanted to go into her room and cry in her pillow.

"Why are you dressed up so nicely. Where's your costume?" Clare had forgotten what she had on.

"I was a princess. Can I go up to my room now?" Clare didn't wait for an answer. Halfway up the staircase, her mom began talking again which stopped Clare in her tracks.

"That boy Adam came over." Clare went down a few steps to hear what her mom had to say, although she really didn't want to hear it until the morning. "He came here with jeans and a sweater on and said that he wanted to hang with you. He said that YOU told him that you weren't going to the Halloween party."

"Mom, cam you just get to the point."Although this wasn't her main attitude, Clare was slowly getting annoyed with her mom.

"Where were you tonight young lady?"

"I was at a party. In a building. In Toronto. Happy?" Mrs Edwards was shocked at her daughter's answer to her. Jaw dropped and all. Clare ran up the stairs.

"Clare Diane Edwards I am not done with you." She slammed the door behind her. Right now, all Clare wanted to do was cry in her pillow. That's all she wanted to do.

There was a thud at her window. Clare didn't look up from her pillow. Another thud. And another. Someone was throwing rocks. She slid off of the bed, opened her window, and saw Eli standing there.

"Clare! We need to talk!"

"Great..." She murmured.

**Thank you ilovetaylorswift13, NeverShoutJoyce, misszayy, deadrose, Alaskan Panda, Watchmebreakwatchmefall, 1zippy, Allysonangel09, eclaredegrassi95, RRsabi, ChelseyGrace, degrassiheart, , Clareandeliforever, Jobam329,**

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESSSSSSOOOOOMMMEEE! 100! Thanks guys! I was so happy when I saw it! Thank you SOOOO much! Keep being awesome! :)**

QOTD: What do YOU think happened to Julia? Heheheheh :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Chahptaaaaa 15! **

"Eli! Leave! I'm already in enough trouble as it is." Clare began shutting her room window.

"Wait! You have to know about Julia. Just...please...come down here." She thought for a second about his request.

"Goodbye, Eli."

"Ask me something!"

"What?"

"Anything! Just..don't leave."

"No. Goodn-"

"Clare!"

"Fine! Are you cheating on me with Julia!"

"Clare, me and you aren't even dating!" She processed his words and realized that in her head, she'd thought that they'd been dating. She slammed the window shut and even after she closed her window she could distantly hear him yelling things. She stood in front of the window, tears falling from her face, and listened.

"Clare...open the window." Although her eyes was full of tears and blurry, she watched him as he stood there in the moonlight. "You know what? I'm tired of running after you. You overreact on everything. You lead me on and then you run away. What is your problem, Clare? Its all okay. I'll leave you alone now. From now on, you're just a fan to me...congratulations on your life..." He began to walk away. Clare wanted to run downstairs to him and apologize to him and just tell him how right he was, like in those movies. Where they kiss and makeup. But she couldn't even find the will to move away from the window.  
>Right before getting into his car, Eli turned back towards her window. "And since you wanted to know so badly, Julia died a LONG time ago. We got into an argument and I pushed her. A car hit her. She died, okay?" His voice was cracked now, as if he was going to cry any second now. But he wasn't going to do that here. He was going to go home first. His real home.<p>

**(A/N: Congrats to 1zippy for getting the last question of the day right. All of your responses were good tho :)**

**:XXXXXXXXXX: **

"He said he killed her?" Alli put then emphases on 'kill'. Clare nodded. "Then stay away from him, Clare."

"I know but I feel like I deserve a more rational explanation on what happened to Julia. Maybe-"

"Annddd there goes sentimental Clare again." Clare was on the phone with Alli. It was early Saturday morning and she decided to call her to tell her everything that went down last night.

"Do you think he'll be in school on Monday?"

"I'm not sure. If he does, I think it'll be kinda awkward."

**:XXXXXXXX:**

"You think you did the right thing, dude? Telling her about Julia like that?"

"Doesn't matter. She knows now."

"No, I'm saying that don't you think the way you told her probably scared her? I mean, if I was Clare and I didn't know the whole story, I'd think that you're a psycho kil-" Adam stopped dead in his tracks to what he was about to say. Eli had came over to The Dot not too long ago to talk to Adam. They were friends. Cool. After telling Adam the whole story, they somehow began talking about Clare and about what occurred last night.

"Is Clare judgmental?" Adam remembered the day he told Clare about him being transgender. She took it well and didn't treat him any differently.

"Never. In fact, right at this moment I can almost bet you that she's talking to Alli and telling her what happened last night. And that she probably might want some background information on what you told her since you really don't like like a killer." Eli nodded at what Adam had just told him.

"Adam? Not to sound cocky or anything but how come you talk to me as if I'm a friend?"

"2 reasons. 1) You are a friend and 2) I don't watch tv much. I'm more of a gamer dude." Eli suddenly seemed interested.

"What's your favourite video game?"

"Black Ops."

"Drew has that game. He made me play it with him before."

"Yea... I'm the best."

"No way, man! I bet you that you get more deaths than kills!"

"Dude. I'd kill you in a second!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe..."

"Let's do it then. Time and date?" Eli and Adam were getting rowdy and you could tell by the excitement in their voices. Adam didn't answer his question. He just looked behind Eli's shoulder. When Eli turned around, he saw a line of girls standing there. About 20 to 30 of them. Eli was annoyed but he didn't show it. Adam told Eli that he'd see him later and with that, Adam went to the back of the store.

"I'm guessing you guys want autographs?" They nodded and some even chanted. One of the downfalls of being famous.

**Thank you ilovetaylorswift13, DarkAngel1858, Degrassilover419, RRsabi, watchmebreakwatchmefall, eclaredegrassi95, Lizzylovesmusik, MunstersGotSwag, Alaskan Panda, MoNsTaToXiCFaZe, liz-luvz-munro4ever, superfresh, 1zippy, and Clareandeliforever **

QOTD: I'VE GOT A PROPOSITION FOR YOU GUYS. Somewhere in this whole ENTIRE story, I messed up. Twice. If you guys can point out where I messed up, I'll update that real real soon! But until then...i might not :) heheheheh

HINT: It has something to do with Adam :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter...chapter...chapter 16!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. I own my imagination :) **

Eli walked into the front door of his parent's house with two suitcases in his hand.

"Bullfrog? Cee Cee?"

"Eli?" Cee Cee yelled from the kitchen. She came rushing into the living room and welcomed him with a warm hug. "I missed you so much! How was school in Ottawa? How did everything go with that girl?"

"I missed you too. Ottawa was okay and you mean Clare. Not so well." Cee Cee broke out of the hug, her face full with worry. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"What happen?"

Eli sighed, "Nothing...where's Bullfrog?"

"He went down to the station.." Cee Cee was worried about her son but she didn't want to push him into saying anything he didnt want to. She knew it would set him off. Eli brought his suitcases upstairs and began unpacking his clothes. All the way in the bottom of the suitcase was his red polo shirt and his brown kakis. He stared at it for a moment.

When he finished unpacking, he could hear Bullfrog downstairs talking to Cee Cee. Eli went downstairs to join the two talking.

"Eli, my boy! You're back." Bullfrog squeezed Eli into a hug and when they parted, Bullfrog asked, "How was Ottawa? Hey! Where's Clara?"

"Ottawa was fine and Clare is no one to me." Bullfrog frowned at the sad and low tone Eli had used.

"Eli. You guys may be in an argument now, but don't worry. Soon enough, you'll both come around. Okay?" Eli nodded to Bullfrog, although he wasn't too sure that his dad was right.

"So mom, what's for lunch?" Munro and Bullfrog looked over to Cee Cee. There was food on the stove.

"Aaaaaactually, your dad and I need to go out and run some errands..." Bullfrog looked at CeeCee. He didn't know what she was talking about. CeeCee glared at Bullfrog, signaling him to 'just go with it'.

"Oh yeah. Son, I'm sorry. You're gonna just have to eat by yourself tonight. Call a friend to come over or something." Eli watched confusedly as his mom and dad grabbed their coats, told him to 'don't stay up too late', and then walk out of the door.

"That was weird..." He said to himself.

**:XXXXXXXXXX: **

"Um honey, where are we going?" Bullfrog wondered. They were in his mustang but CeeCee was driving. She had most of her attention on the road.

"To find Clara."

"Who?"

"You know. The girl Eli loves."

"How do you know he loves her?" CeeCee gave Bullfrog a look as if his question was too obvious.

"Oh, you saw the look in his eyes when we asked him about her. It's young love."

"So, we're just gonna interfere in the boy's love life and kidnap Clare or Clara or whatever he said her name was?" Although it was a rhetorical question, CeeCee nodded. "We're Eli's parents. Won't it be...weird?" She kept her eyes on the road and ignored her husband's question. Bullfrog sighed. "How are we going to find the girl anyways?"

"The Dot."

**:XXXXXXXXXX: **

Clare sat on a chair while on her laptop at a table in The Dot. She wasn't really working on anything important. She was just browsing random stuff on the Internet. She was waiting for Alli to come.

The bell on top on the door jingled. Alli walked in and Clare looked up with a smile on her face. Not a legitimate one but a smile that made you think that she was happy. But she spwas somewhat worried.

"Alli!"

"Hey, Clare. So what's up?" Clare shrugged.

"Just browsing the Internet...I'm kinda bored right now." Alli took a seat in front of Clare. Clare closed her laptop shut.

"Your mind is on Eli. Isn't it?" Alli asked, annoyed. Clare didnt respond. "Well, to get your mind off of things, Ms Dawes says that there's a school play coming up and Drew is directing it! You should auditioning..." Alli immediately realized that her news lead to the thought of Eli. Plays; Theatre; Acting; Eli. "I'm so sorr-"

"No, Alli. It's alright. I think I might want to audition. For me." The bell at the door jingled again. This time, 2 people walked in. They searched the place with their eyes. They walked up to the counter, asked Adam a question, and then began walking towards Alli and Clare's table. Clare and Alli paused their conversation and looked up to the man and women staring down at them.

"Are you Clare?" the woman asked, looking over to Alli. Alli shook her head and pointed to her best friend.

"Hi, Clare." The deep voiced man greeted.

"Hi?" She replied, a little scared and shy.

"I'm CeeCee and this is Bullfrog! We're Eli's parents." Alli's jaw dropped.

**Congratulations Clareandeliforever! You had gotten it right first! :) Mistakenly, there were 2 Adam's in this story but I never fixed it. Good job noticing it! Everyone else who noticed it, good job too!**

**Thank you watchmebreakwatchmefall, ilovetaylorswift13, leijaywritings795, Clareandeliforever, 1zippy, ivory182, MoNsTaToXiCFaZe, Alaskan Panda, LiBbYJo188, Carebear22xox, MadameDegrassi354, Eclarefan4ever, MC-Raffa, DegrassianLove, and Bumblebee93 **

The reason as to why I haven't updated all week: I saw the new promos and WHENEVER I see them, I lose all hope and inspiration and stuff. When I saw the promo, I immediately had gotten writers block for a second there. Does this only happen to me? Lol

**QOTD: Is it right that CeeCee and Bullfrog are interfering in Eli's life like this?**

**QOTD: Would you be happy if your parents interfered in your life like this? (optional) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chpt 17!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. I own my imagination :) **

"Ummm, hi..." Clare awkwardly said again. Clare watched as CeeCee and Bullfrog pulled a chair from a nearby table, dragged it to Clare's table, and then sat on it.

"Hey, sweetheart." CeeCee smiled at her. Alli began sliding out of her seat and they all turned their attention to her.

"I have to go fix my makeup...I'll be back." Alli lied. She didn't even have her purse on her.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?"

"I'm here because me wife here dragged me down here to look for you. And thank god you were here at The Dot."

"I came looking for you because we would like to invite you to dinner." Clare came to an epiphany and let out a sigh.

"Eli told you to do this, didn't he?"

"No. He doesn't even know that we're here. We know he misses you. He won't admit it, but he does." CeeCee said.

"How is that possible? He's the one that yelled at me." Clare said nonchalantly but clearly remembered Eli outside her window. Not to save her or anything. But to yell at her and hurt her feelings.

"Clare, it's best that you know-" CeeCee had worry in her eyes. She looked over to her husband for assistance.

"What?"

"Well, he can get a little...mad at such times."

"You mean...bipolar?" CeeCee shook her head.

"I've looked those symptoms up. He doesn't seem to fit the criteria for it." Clare had learned these type of things in class once. She tried to remember what a certain disorder was called...got it!

"Have you ever heard of Brief psychotic disorder?" CeeCee and Bullfrog shook their heads no. They were confused.

"What is that?"

"It was something we learned about in health before." Clare thought from the back of her head. "Something about...the person might behave psychotic or something but just for a short amount of time. Usually because if a death in the family..." Clare drifted off as soon as she realized what she was saying. Julia.

"Julia died not too long ago. She's what kept him happy. I'm surprised he moved on so fast..." The mood in their conversation suddenly became sad. Bullfrog didn't like this much.

"So, Clare!" He clasped his hands together. "Would you like to join us for dinner tomorrow."

"Umm..I'll have to think about it. I'll give you a call soon." Clare wasn't sure if she wanted to go to Eli's house tomorrow night. Even though his parents were lovely. She was still hurt at all of those mean things he had said to her. So maybe...she might go. Highly likely..

**:: **

Right after Bullfrog and CeeCee wrote their number down on a sheet of paper and left, Alli suddenly appeared from out the bathroom. Clare knew already that Alli was standing by the bathroom Door the whole entire time and that she was just trying to avoid Eli's parents.

"That was really awkward." Alli commented.

"Tell me about it..." Admitted Clare.

**::**

After attending Sunday church, Clare was dropped off home by her mom. Helen would be gone for the whole day doing who-knows-what so Clare could sneak out if she wanted to even though her mom was still mad at her. Clare was now in her room with her church clothes on and in front of her wall mirror. After thinking during the whole time in church, she finally decided that when she got home, she was going to call CeeCee and Bullfrog to pick her up and take her to their home. For Mr and Mrs Goldsworthy's sake.

The phone rang twice and then CeeCee answered.

"Hello?"

"Mrs Goldsworthy. I'm ready now."

**Just a short update. Hope ya liked it!**

**Thank you RRSabi, ilovetaylorswift13, misszayy, MoNsTaToXiCFaZe, Clareandeliforever, Natalia.9614, hippie just to read, Bumblebee93, TVIsMyDrug, 1zippy, and watchmebreakwatchmefall**

QOTD: Do you think that Clare's making the right decision to go over to Eli's house for dinner?


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre Dix-huit **

Clare, CeeCee, and Bullfrog were sitting in the car in front of the house. Bullfrog turned off the ignition. He turned to the backseat where Clare sat.

"You ready, Clare?" She wasn't. But maybe it wasn't too late now to turn back home. You know, like when you're waiting in line for a very high and scary roller coaster...but once you hear the ride start and the seatbelt is on tight, you immediately want to get off...

Clare was not ready to face Eli and Bullfrog saw the uncertainty in her eyes. Clare let out a sigh.

"I guess..." CeeCee and Bullfrog stepped out of the the two-door and lowered one of the seats for Clare to get out. While Clare tried getting out of the small mustang, she noticed CeeCee and Bullfrog just standing there. She got out of the car to see Eli standing outside and in front of the door. They locked eyes and said nothing, completely nothing but seemed to have their focus on them and only them. Forgetting that Eli's parents were standing there.

"I'll go prepare dinner." CeeCee and Bullfrog walked past Eli and went into the house but they didn't seem to notice.

They weren't sure what to say. What was there to say.

"Clare." Was all he said.

"Hi.." Even more silence...

"What are you doing here?" Eli had his hands tucked in his pockets. It was just a bit of wind outside but nothing too cold.

"Your parents..." Clare looked down at her feet. This was really awkward.

"Look I'm sorr-" They both began at the same time.

"Wait, what-" When they noticed that they both were about to begin saying the same exact thing, they paused. There was another moment of silence when they both burst out into laughter. Their laughter filled the air and they laughed a little more but then stopped to get serious. Eli walked down his front porch and up to Clare. They were in arms-length now. Eli spoke up.

"I'm really sorry Clare about all of those things I said the-"

"Eli, it's okay. You were right." She assured him. "I do keep pushing you away but I do like you but you're still a cele-"

"Don't. Say that Clare. I'm a human too." They stared into eachother's eyes for a moment until Clare broke the silence.

"You think maybe we should start all over?" Eli smiled, no, smirked at Clare's suggestion.

"Hi, my name is Elijah Goldsworthy. And who are you?"

"Clare...Clare Edwards." She had her hand out, waiting for Eli to shake it when Bullfrog called from inside.

"Eli. Clare. Dinners ready!"

**:XXXXXXXXXX: **

"...so he says 'Shh, my name is Eduardo Gonzalez'" CeeCee laughed at what Clare was sharing while Bullfrog stared, wide mouthed, at Eli. Eli was having some fun at this.

They began dinner about an hour ago and at first, it was silent but now they were having fun and getting deep into the conversation.

"I had to make up a name on the spot. I didn't want to be recognized."

"Yea, like you of all people can just 'blend in'." Clare remarked. It quieted down and they began eating their dinner again. Clare broke the silence. "Umm CeeCee?"

"Yes?"

"Sure sweetie. Anything." Clare looked over at Eli, who was chewing on some food, and then back at CeeCee.

"What does the 'W' in Eli's middle name stand for?" Eli choked a little. He noticed in quick time that all of their plates were empty.

"Mom."

"It stands for W-"

"Clare! Would you like to see my room?"

"Ummm okay, sure?"

"Go on, Clare. You two have fun. We'll clean here up." CeeCee told them. Eli, kind of annoyed, got out of his seat and motioned Clare to follow him.

**:XXXXXXXXXX: **

Clare was walking around Eli's room begin nosy. Every little thing she saw, she asked him about. There were Dead Hand posters all over his black painted wall. His bed was messy and had red sheet covers with a stack of Stalker Angel comics by his pillows. Every thing in the room fit his attire but his personality was...a little more complex. She then got to his closet.

There were a lot of Dead Hand shirts but Clare, being a fan of his, already knew that he loved Dead Hand. In the back of all of his dark-colored clothes, she saw his school uniform. She looked over to him, who was sitting at his computer.

"Are you still gonna go to Degrassi?" He looked over to Clare and thought for a second.

"I think I'm gonna take a break from school and get my career back up. I've been MIA on set and I kinda miss it. But I'll come visit every while." She didn't really like his decision but it was his decision so she said nothing about it.

Eli went back to being on the computer and Clare walked over to see what he was looking at. He was on his twitter mentions. "The crazy things these fans say to me." Clare stood over his shoulder and read them as Eli scrolled down. Some made her eyes almost pop out of their sockets and others were adorably sane.

"You actually read those?"

"Of course I do! It's hilarious!"

"I oppose that opinion. It's gross." Eli shrugged and went back to reading.

Clare went back to searching around his room. She came upon a picture frame on his nightstand. Common sense that this must be Julia. "So what really did happen to Julia? I know you didn't intentionally kill her..." Eli stopped scrolling. He sighed and then turned over to Clare. He got out of his seat and to the other side if his bed. After a second, he pulled out a book from between his mattress and held it tightly for a moment before walking around to the side of the bed where Clare stood. Now, he had complete seriousness in his eyes.

"Clare. Promise me you'll take good care of this journal. It has EVERYTHING about me. From the day Julia past away...to now. No one, not even Bullfrog, knows about this journal." Clare nodded.

"Promise." He sighed and then handed it over to Clare. After a moment, Clare looked at a clock on one of his walls. It was getting late. "Eli, I have to go home. Before my mom gets there."

**Welps, hope you liked this chapter :) Review and stuff! :)**

**Thank you RRsabi, Twilightlova20, ilovetaylorswift13, watchmebreakwatchmefall, 1zippy, MickeyS25, MoNsTaToXiCFaZe, darkandelsoul, BrinnyBrainlessBrin, kittycat12353, HeirofGryffindor16, and ForeverInYourArms**

**Happy be-lated birthday darkangelsoul! Hope you had a nice one.**

**QOTD: Should Eli go back to Degrassi anytime soon?**

** **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chptr 19! **

Eli and Clare went downstairs to go tell his parents that they had to leave.

"You want me to drive her home?" Bullfrog asked.

"No, it's okay. I got it." Eli replied.

"Thank you Mrs and Mr Goldsworthy for the amazing dinner."

"Call us CeeCee and Bullfrog." CeeCee smiled at Clare in which she nodded in response. Eli opened the front door to see it pouring down snow rapidly. He looked over to Clare, who's eyes stared in subset horror at outside.

"It wasn't snowing earlier..." Announced Eli.

"Is that so?" Clare sarcastically remarked. Eli ignored it and they both looked over at his parents.

"May you drive me home?" CeeCee had sympathy in her eyes.

"I don't think so, Clare. It's snowing too hard outside. Would you like to call your parents?"

"Yes, please." Clare knew that she would be in trouble for sneaking out of the house and even more if they knew that she was at a boy's house.

Bullfrog handed Clare his phone and Clare walked over to the kitchen, where no one would be able to hear her. After the second ring, Helen picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mom?..."

"Clare, where are you! It's past your curfew!" Clare mentally thanked god because apparently, she wasn't grounded anymore.

"I was with...Alli. Can I stay over her house?"

"Who's phone is this?" Clare had forgotten that her house had caller ID.

"T-the neighbor's phone...the snow blew Alli's line out?" Clare responded in more of a question than a response.

"Okay, just be safe. Come home first thing in the morning. School tomorrow, young lady."

"Okay, goodnight, mom."

"Goodnight." Helen hung up. Clare then called Alli and told her to cover for her. Clare promised to tell Alli everything tomorrow at school.

She walked back into the living room and handed Bullfrog his phone.

"What did they say?"

"That if you guys want me to, I can just stay over..."

"Of course you can, sweetie!" Eli clasped his hands together.

"Okay, I sleep on the couch and you can sleep in my room, Clare." said Eli.

"Eli, it's okay. I don't mind sleeping on the couch-"

"Clare, you're a guess. It's okay. I don't really sleep anyways. So I'll just be down here watching tv." Clare didn't argue. She just walked up the steps slowly with Eli trailing behind her.

Upstairs, he took a blankets and a set of clothes from out his closet. He went into the bathroom, took a shower and stuff, changed his clothes, and when he came back into his room, Clare was already in his sheets fast asleep. Before turning to go back downstairs, he smiled at how adorable she looked.

Downstairs, Eli got comfortable on the couch, if possible, and turned on the tv. He flipped through some channels and finally stopped it on CTV. They were giving a Degrassi episode that he was in. He wasn't one to ever watch himself on tv but he was bored on this Sunday night and nothing new was on.

**:XXXXXXXXXX:**

Clare could hear the television on from downstairs. She wasn't as sleepy as she thought she would be. She was warm and comfortable under the covers but she still wasn't all too tired. She looked over at the clock. 2:30am.

Clare threw the covers off, slowly got off of the bed, quietly walked out of the room and by the stairway, then began tip toeing down the stairs.

Clare could see the back of Eli's head. He was definitely awake and watching tv. She slowly maneuvered her way to one side of the couch and plopped down beside him. He seemed to not notice.

"Eli watching himself on tv. This is...revealing.." He turned his attention to her and handed her the remote.

"Check for yourself, there's nothing interesting on right now."

"Challenge accepted." Eli suddenly regretted his decision on giving her the remote.

"Oh no. Oh no. Nothing girly and nothing in the 'romance' genre, okay?"

"No promises."

"Try and find something...scary!" Clare was now looking at Eli.

"What, so I can get scared be forced to squirm right into your arms?" Eli shrugged at the question.

"I was thinking how about you get so scared and forced to run upstairs and go to sleep. That way, I can watch what ever I want." Clare went through a couple more channels and stopped on the tv guide channel. She put the remote down on the arm of the sofa and turned to Eli.

"Let's go somewhere." He looked at her insanely.

"Clare. It's 2:30am. You have school tomorrow. And it's snowing outside." She shrugged innocently and got up from the sofa. There was a nearby coat rack by the door with tons of jackets hanging on them. Clare took one of Eli's, recognizing it from one of the meet and greets, put it on, then slid on his boots too. She turned to him and Eli chuckled at the sight. She had on a tank top with his overly-large leather jacket on and the ends of her jeans tucked inside of his combat boots.

"Are you serious?" She nodded.

Eli grabbed another coat, chucks, and the keys and off they went into the snow!

**Thank you ilovetaylorswift13, RRsabi, watchmebreakwatchmefall, darkangelsoul, imogen78, MadameDegrassi354, and MoNsTaToXiCFaZe!**

**Hope this chapter was good... **

QOTD: How's the story going so far?


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter...TWEHNNTIEEE! (twenty hheheheh)**

Alli walked up to her best friend. It was early in the morning but she felt as if she deserved an explanation on why she had to cover for Clare.

"Soooooooo! What happened last night!" Alli was excited to find out. Clare looked from her mirror locker to Alli.

"Ew, Clare. What happened to your face?" Clare was up all night with Eli and they wandered to and fro. They would drive into a random parking lot and then begin walking in the snow for hours. They came back to the house around 6am and he drove her home. Clare managed to sneak into the house without awaking her probably-worried-mom. She had enough time to take a shower and change clothing. Her hair at the moment was now being held back with hairpins.

"You think I look presentable enough for class?" Alli stared at Clare's bags under her eyes in disguise.

"Yea...if you're trying to scare them to death..." Clare closed her locker shut and shrugged.

"It was kinda worth it though. Eli and I went 'adventuring' through town the whole night." Alli squealed.

"Details please!"

"Well, we were out in the snow. We saw a little puppy trapped somewhere in the snow. So..." Alli's eyes widened for the good part. She knew where this was going. "We took it." Clare shrugged nonchalantly. They began walking to class. "Eli and Bullfrog didn't really 'like' the idea of keeping it but CeeCee persuaded them so it's with Eli right at this moment."

"What type of breed? What's it's name? Female or male?" Before Clare could answer of the questions Alli was throwing at her, Alli stopped in her tracks. She looked at Clare. "OMG I'm finally an auntie!" Alli had a huge childish smile on her face and Clare couldn't help but laugh.

"If you insist."

"So, details on the dog please? Do I have a nephew or niece?" Clare gave Alli an are-you-kidding-me? kind of look.

"No offense but you're kinda creeping me out here, Alli."

"You're right. So...about the dog." Before the two girls knew it, they were already inside of their first period class.

"He's probably already tweeting a picture of him right now." Clare whispered before taking her seat and getting a couple of weird stares.

**:XXXXXXXXXX: **

Eli walked into CeeCee's bedroom. She was applying her makeup on.  
>"Mom, can you watch this dog for a few hours?" She turned to see Eli holding the puppy by the neck. She quickly got up and took the puppy away from him.<p>

"That is not how you're supposed to hold him." She held the puppy as if it was a baby. Eli shrugged.

"I saw it on animal channel once."

"That's lions, honey." CeeCee sighed and flashed a smile to him. "I'll babysit him today. I'm gonna take him to the vet to get him all checked out, and then I'll go shopping for him." Eli kissed his mom on the forehead.

"Thank you so-" Before he was out the door, CeeCee called him back.

"And you, mister, need to straightened things up with your boss and when you come home, we'll have a little session on How To Treat Animals. Okay?" He nodded and was out the door moments later.

**:XXXXXXXXXX:**

Eli walked into Mr Stohn's office. He looked up from his laptop and gave Eli a huge smile. Mr Stohn got up from his desk and went over to where Eli was standing.

"You're back!" Mr Stohn pulled Eli in for a hug. "We missed you." Mr Stohn pulled out of the hug and bow had both of his hands on Eli's shoulder to get a good look at him. "Everything's alright now?" Eli nodded.

"I don't think it's the right time for me to be going to school. Am I fired?"

"Of course not! You're just in time for today's read-through." Mr Stohn and Eli walked over to the Read-Through room and everyone looked up, happy to see Eli. Well, not everyone.

"Finally! You're back!" Fiona exclaimed. She went around the horse-shoe-shaped table and hugged Eli tightly. "I was stuck here with-" Fiona pointed towards Imogen's way. "her. Don't ever leave with her again, okay?" Eli gave her a slight laugh.

**:XXXXXXXXXX: **

Clare had asked to go to the bathroom. She just wanted a drink of water from the water fountain.

From down the hall, a group of girls came up to where Clare was leaning forward drinking water. They seemed...giddy but sad all at the same time.

"Hi!" One of the group of girls said to Clare. Clare wiped her mouth and stared at them.

"Hi?" One of the girls- the one who said hi- stuck her hand out to Clare.

"My name is Carli. I have some classes with you." They shook hands.

"Ask her." One of the other girls whispered loudly to Carli.

"I just had to ask. Do you know where Eli is?" Clare rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Sorry," Clare shrugged. "Don't know." It was true though. Clare didn't know EXACTLY where he was at right at this moment. Carli pulled out a piece of folded paper from her pocket.

"Well, if you see him, can you give him this?"

"Of course." Clare gave them all a huge fake smile, took the paper, and watched as they all walked back down the hall. When they were out of sight, she went to a nearby garbage can, threw it in there, then spat on it. "Weirdos."

**:XXXXXXXXXX: **

Clare had forgotten to ask her mom to come pick her up today. There was snow everywhere and all she had to keep her warm was a sweater and a coat on top of it.

"So cold.." Clare said, her voice a little shaky.

It was 3:30pm and everyone had either left to go home or The Dot. Clare stood, freezing, near a wooden bench.

"Maybe I can call Eli..." She heard a voice behind her and immediately recognized it. Turning around, she saw Eli standing there with his hands in his back pockets. She smiled and walked to him, wrapping her arms around his torso. It was cold and he had enough warmth to keep both of them warm.

She looked up at him and ignored his smug smile on his face.

"You have your car?" He nodded in response.

With one of his arms around her waist, they walked over to his car.

**Thank you RRsabi, ilovetaylorswift13, misszayy, sylvia goldsworthy, MoNsTaToXiCFaZe, watchmebreakwatchmefall, ChelseyGrace, micblueeyes, degrassieclare1213, 1zippy, Clareandelforever, and anyonesghost for reviewing, putting my story on alert, etc. :) **

QOTD: What should the puppy's name be?

QOTD: What breed should the puppy be? (optional)


	21. Chapter 21

**2 (Chapter) ...21**

The whole week has gone by faster than expected. Monday after school, Clare signed onto Twitter and saw pictures of Eli at the read though, which brought a smile to her face. Tuesday, Alli basically forced Clare and her to sign up for the school play that Drew was directing. Wednesday and Thursday, they auditioned. Friday morning, Clare and Alli got their roles. Throughout the whole week, whenever Clare got the chance, she read Eli's journal. In fact, she had enough spare time that she had read it twice. It was now Friday after school. The last time Clare saw Eli was Monday after school. Her and Alli were catching a bus and going over to his house now.

**:XXXXXXXXXX:**

"This is his house." They walked up the stoop of the house and Clare knocked. Moments later, Drew appeared at the door and from behind her leg, the puppy ran to Clare's feet. With its tail wagging high, it barked loudly, welcoming her. Clare reached down. For a moment, it sniffed her hand and then licked it. Clare giggled. She picked it up and held it.

"Hey girls." Drew greeted them. Alli had her full attention on him.

"How'd you get here before us?" Clare asked, not moving her eyes away from the little puppy's blue eyes.

"Drove here. Duh!" Drew jokingly said and then moved out of the doorway, motioning them to come in.

"Who's here?" Eli asked. He walked out from the bathroom with a towel in his hand, drying his hair with it. Clare gently placed the puppy back on the floor and slowly walked then ran into Eli's arms, making him almost stumble. "Hey." He folded his arms around her. He broke out of the hug and saw that she had her eyes on his tousled up wet hair. "You like?" He bit his lips and wavered his eyebrows in a flirtatious way. She rolled her eyes.

"As if." Drew faked a cough. Clare and Eli turned their attention to Alli and Drew, feeling a little bit embarrassed that they had forgotten their presence.

"So what are you going to name the little guy?" Alli didn't take her eyes off of the puppy as it ran in circles around her feet. Eli and Clare looked at eachother.

"We're not sure yet," Clare looked back at Alli and Drew. "Any suggestions?" Eli let go of Clare's hand and went to pick the puppy up. He brought it back to where Clare stood and held it next to her face so that Alli and Drew could see the resemblance.

"Well, he does have your eyes." Eli announced. Drew nodded.

"So I look like a dog?" Clare raised an eyebrow. Eli grinned in response.

"An adorable one." He placed the puppy back on the floor and slightly tapped Clare's nose. She was not at all amused.

"What type of dog is it anyways? Half wolf or something?" The rest of them gave Alli an annoyed look.

"Siberian husky. I guess that's why we found him frolicking in the snow."

"Let's name him Lucky then." Alli suggested.

"Nah, too cliché." Eli replied.

"What about Wolf?" Clare asked. They all shook their heads simultaneously.

"How about Blizzard?" Asked Eli.

"Well, since there's a diamond on it's forehead, let's just name it Diamond." They all looked over to the puppy and noticed it. Eli shrugged.

"Okay,"

"Yea."

"I like it." They said in response. CeeCee came from upstairs and into the living room where they all stood.

"Hi Clare. And..."

"Alli. We've met before." CeeCee's eyes widened.

"Not sure we have." CeeCee winked at Alli. She got the clue.

"You're right. I just heard about you is all." CeeCee clasped her hands together.

"Okay, Eli. U went to the vet with-"

"Diamond." CeeCee smiled at the name.

"Diamond and she did a checkup and everything. 2 Months old. And that..." CeeCee faded off.

"What?"

"That he's healthy..."

"And that's bad news because..."

"He probably has his own family already, sweetie. We're going to have to put up Missing posters." Clare's shoulders slumped. Silence filled the room for a moment until they heard a loud scratching. It was Diamond scratching up the foot of the front door. He wanted to go outside.

"Well, let's have some fun with him while we can." Eli and Drew grabbed their coats and they all went outside into the street to let the pup play.

**:XXXXXXXXXX:**

**I'm probably going to be wrapping this story up sooner or later. I'm not sure how many more chapters I'll write but it probably won't be a lot.**

**Thank you Natsicles3, RRsabi, MadameDegrassi354, MoNsTaToXiCFaZe, micblueeyes, Sp0rkz, ChelseyGrace, and sylvia goldsworthy for reviewing, putting my story on alert, etc. :) **


	22. Chapter 22

**22nd Chapter (last) **

"Clare!" Eli called her over. She walked over to him and Drew and Alli seemed to not notice. Eli pulled her over to the side of the street.

"You're calling me?" Clare had a little bit of snow on her fingertips. Her hands were freezing.

"Okay. We've solved 1 out of 2 problems." Clare thought to herself for a moment.

"We've got the puppy's name. Also, CeeCee'll take care of the flyers. That's-"

"I'm talking about us."

"Oh." Clare hadn't even realized that they never actually announced where they stood. She was nervous and wondering where Eli was taking this conversation. "Well...what about 'us'?..." He took both of Clare's hand into his. Without a word, he leaned in and kissed her. Eli wrapped his arms around her waist as she put her arms around his neck and moved in closer into his chest. She smiled into the kiss.

"Aww love birds." CeeCee called out from the door. Her and Bullfrog smiled. For a moment, they broke out of the kiss to see Alli, Drew, and Eli's parents all staring at them. Clare blushed and Eli smirked.

**The happy music plays. The puppy barks happily. Yaddah yaddah yaddah. The whole fairytales ending blah blah blah lol.**

**Except for the puppy. He runs into the street and get run over...**

**JUSTTTT KIDDINGGGG. They all live happily ever after. ;)**

**Thank you RRsabi, emily31476, maxandfangforeverfax, SecretsDishedOut8, sylvia goldsworthy, MoNsTaToXiCFaZe, Black-Rose Marley, watchmebreakwatchmefall, Natsicles3, MadameDegrassi354, micblueeyes, Sp0rkz, ChelseyGrace, ilovetaylorswift13, misszayy, degrassieclare1213, 1zippy, Clareandelforever, and anyonesghost and everyone else for reviewing this story, favouriting it, putting it on alert, etc! **

THEEEEEE ENNDDDDD


End file.
